Don't cry for us
by LadyLily1
Summary: Die Reise von Jecht, Auron und Braska vom Macalania Wald an. So habe ich mir sie gedacht. Chapter 10
1. Dinge zu erledigen

Don't Cry For US  
  
01: Dinge zu erledigen  
  
„Hey! Hey Auron, sieh mal! Ich habe einen Schmetterling gefangen!" Jecht hielt das kleine Insekt fast behutsam in den Händen. Der Schmtterling schien ein wenig zu schimmern, wie alles im Wald von Macalania.  
  
Auron warf dem Blitzballspieler einen entnervten Blick zu. „Wie oft muss ich es dir eigentlich noch sagen?! Wir sind nicht zum Vergnügen hier!"  
  
Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Du bist nervös, nicht wahr, mein Freund?" sagte Braska leise und seine Stimme klang wie immer äußerst beruhigend. „Ich habe es gemerkt.Es macht dir zu schaffen, dass wir nicht weit von der Stillen Ebene entfernt sind, oder?"  
  
„Lord Braska, ich..."  
  
Doch der Summoner ließ seine Garde nicht aussprechen. „Lass uns den Spaß. Bald wird er uns vielleicht vergehen." Auron nickte stumm. Jecht zog eine beleidigte Grimasse und ließ den Schmetterling fliegen. „Genau, Spielverderber!" brummte er.  
  
Schon nach wenigen Metern musste die Gruppe wegen ihm erneut stehen bleiben. „Sagt mal... diese ganzen Kristalle hier... ist das Eis?" Braska lächelte. „Fass es an." Langsam streckte Jecht seine Hand aus und berührte das Gebilde aus glänzendem Kristall. „Es... ist nicht kalt."  
  
Auron lehnte sich gegen einen großen Baum und seufzte resignierend.  
  
„Es ist das Wasser, aus dem Sphäroiden entstehen," erklärte Braska. Jecht grinste. „So wie dieser hier?" Er zog seinen Reise-Sphäroiden aus der Tasche. „Du drehst immernoch deine Filmchen," brummte Auron. „Diese Dinger sind doch auch irgendwie magisch, nicht? Es läßt sich allehand damit aufnehmen und je mehr Sphären man hat, desto stärker wird man... oder so..." Auron ging Jecht's Fragerei allmählich mächtig auf die Nerven.  
  
„Um das genauer zu verstehen, muss man wohl Yevoniter sein," sagte er ungehalten. Braska sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
„Aber du bist doch auch ein..."  
  
„Ich WAR ein Anhänger Yevons."  
  
„Ich habe nie gewusst, das du der Religion unseres Landes den Rücken gekehrt hast," gab Braska zu und krazte sich am Kopf.  
  
„Das habe ich schon getan, als ich mich euch anschloss, Lord Braska," sagte Auron kühl.  
  
„Aber wieso?"  
  
„Nun, wenn Yevon so mächtig ist, warum läßt er die Summoner sterben? Alles was er tut, ist uns eine "Hilfestellung" geben. Er läßt einige Ungesandten als Asthra hier, andere hatten Pech und werden zu Monstern. Ihr vielleicht auch... Sieht so eine gerechte Religion aus? Wenn Sin eines Tages zurückkehrt, und ihr wisst, das er das wird, dann werden die Leute sagen: ‚Betet zu Yevon, aufdass er uns beschützt!' Aber wer beschützt die übrigen Menschen? Die Summoner! Mir ist einiges nicht klar, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Yevon etwas tut."  
  
Braska seufzte. „Nun vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber alles was ich tue, tue ich aus eigener Überzeugung. Yevon gab mir meinen Weg, ob ich ihm folge oder nicht, muss ich entscheiden. Yevon ist mein leitender Stern. Er gibt mir die Möglichkeiten aufdass ich meine Entscheidungen treffen kann."  
  
„Lord Braska..."  
  
Auron war überwältigt. Dieser Mann verdiente es wahrlich, in die Geschichte einzugehen. Er war so stark und überzeugt, er tat es wirklich für die Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren. Er hoffte wohl, dass Yevon ihren Schmerz eines Tages lindern würde, wenn Braska nicht mehr da war...  
  
Den Schmerz der kleinen Yuna, die noch viel zu jung war um das alles zu verstehen, aber später den selben Weg zu gehen hatte...  
  
Oder er selbst, der Angst vor jedem einzelnen Schritt richtung Zanarkand hatte.  
  
Auf einmal hörten die Beiden eine rauhe Stimme nach ihnen rufen. „Hey ihr Schlafmützen! Kommt ihr bald mal?" Jecht war fröhlich winkend vorausgelaufen.  
  
„Es ist, als würde man mit einem Kind reisen!" grollte Auron und Braska lachte leise.  
  
Dann sprinteten sie hinter dem Blitzballer her. An einer kreuzung blieben sie keuchend stehen.  
  
„Wo ist er denn jetzt wieder hin?!" Auf der einen Seite ging der Weg weiter, auf der anderen Seite war in der Ferne eine Quellen mit Wasser für die Sphäroiden zu sehen. Braska grinste ein wenig und sah seinen Freund an. „Wohin wohl?"  
  
Als der Summoner und seine Garde auf die Lichtung mit der Quelle traten, sahen sie Jecht auf dem Boden hocken und etwas filmen. Auron wollte schon nach ihm rufen, als Jecht ihm bedeutete, ruhig zu sein.  
  
„Hallo mein Junge. Wenn du das hier siehst, hat es dich wohl auch hierher verschlagen. Ich werde Auron bitten, auf dich aufzupassen. Er mag ein wenig schwierig sein, aber ihr werdet euch schon aushalten!" Jecht lachte leise.  
  
Auron ballte eine Hand zu Faust. „Dieser unverschämte..."  
  
„Ich hoffe, du hast dir das heulen abgewöhnt, ein Summoner kann nämlich nur starke Guardians gebrauchen! Aber du schaffst es bestimmt, immerhin bist du mein Sohnemann! Ich hätt dich ja gern selbst gesehen... aber das wird wohl nicht mehr gehen. Wie dem auch sei... ähm... ich hoffe du hast nicht unterwegs ein Bein oder sowas verloren und... pass auf dich auf, ok? Das war Jecht, over and out."  
  
Schnell versteckte er den Sphäroiden unter einem Baum.  
  
Braska lächelte warum und herzlich. „Sieh mal einer an..." murmelte er.  
  
Auron knurrte leise, dann schritt er auf Jecht zu. „Hey! Jecht! Wehe, du tust das nochmal, verstanden? Der Summoner muss von seiner Garde beschützt werden, wenn jetzt ein Monster angegriffen hätte, dann..."  
  
„Schon gut, hab's kapiert." Jecht ließ traurig den Kopf hängen. „Ich würde dann mal sagen, wir gehen weiter, Mister Hauptsache-ich-hab-was-zu-meckern !"  
  
Wieder trottete Jecht voraus. Braska sah ihm nach. Er schlurfte fast.  
  
„Er vermisst seine Famile, Auron. Das musst du verstehen," gab er leise zu bedenken.  
  
„Ihr doch auch, nicht wahr? Verlangt ihr deshalb etwa eine Spezial- Behandlung? Eure Bürde ist schwer genug."  
  
„Jecht macht mindestens genauso viel duch wie ich. Was ist mit dir? Vermisst du Kinoc?"  
  
„Nein." Mit diesen Worten sprintete Auron hinter Jecht her.  
  
Braska zuckte mit den Schultern. „Stur wie immer, alle beide..." 


	2. Nie mehr allein

02: Nie mehr allein  
  
Als die Gruppe nach vielen schweißtreibenden Kämpfen am Ende des Waldes angelangt waren, beschlossen sie, bevor sie den Wald von Macalania endgültig verließen, eine Rast zu machen.  
  
„Aber Lord Braska, unbedingt im Wald?" fragte Auron eher besorgt als kritisch, doch Jecht ließ sich schon auf den weichen Erdboden fallen.  
  
„Wenn es nach dir ginge, würden wir nie rasten. Hast es wohl eilig, was?"  
  
Auron starrte ihn böse an. Was hatte dieser... Eindringling schon für eine Ahnung. Auron konnte keine Rast mit Braska lang genug sein, aber Jecht konnte natürlich nicht wissen warum.  
  
Wenn sie es tatsächlich bis Zanarkand schafften, würde Braska die Kunst der hohen Beschwörung erlernen und damit Sin bezwingen... doch man konnte sie nicht überleben, nicht einmal Braska mit all seinem Willen konnte das nicht.  
  
Braska würde sterben. Das war eine Tatsache.  
  
Etwas später hatte Braska auf magische Weise ein Lagerfeuer entzündet und begann sich daran die Hände zu wärmen. Jecht lag immer noch auf dem Boden und sah mittlerweile zu den Sternen hinauf. Auron hockte wortlos neben ihm. Er schraubte den Deckel seines großen Wasserbehälters ab und nahm einen Schluck.  
  
„Du hast es mitbekommen," sagte Jecht plötzlich und drehte seinem Freund den Kopf zu. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich später darum bitten, aber... falls du jemals in mein Zanarkand kommst, kümmere dich bitte um meinen Sohn Tidus. Er ist eine echte Heulsuse, weiß gar nicht, wie er ohne Daddy zurechtkommt... Ich weiß zwar gar nicht, was aus ihm und seiner Mutter inzwischen geworden ist, aber hol ihn bitte eines Tages auf jeden Fall hierher."  
  
Auron sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. „Warum holst du ihn nicht selbst?"  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich zurück nach Zanarkand kann."  
  
„Und warum glaubst du dann, dass ich es schaffe?"  
  
„Weil du in vielerlei Hinsicht besser bist als ich."  
  
Diese Worte überraschten Auron. Jecht schien es ernst zu meinen. Flüchtig drehte er sich zur Seite, um Braska aus dem Augenwinkel zu erhaschen. Der Summoner war eingeschlafen. Auron musste lächeln.  
  
„Dein... Zanarkand... ist es so wie wir es in Guadosalam in den Erinnerungen gesehen haben?" fragte er langsam.  
  
„Yeah, da war es noch richtig cool."  
  
„Warst du im Abyssum?"  
  
„Ähm..." Jecht sah aus, als sei ihm die Frage unangenehm.  
  
„Ich... äh... hab mich nicht getraut. Find du es für mich raus."  
  
Jecht hatte also tatsächlich Angst, dass seine Familie längst tot war. Wenn Zanarkand wirklich...  
  
Auron lehnte sich gegen einen Felsen. „Ich werde jetzt schlafen. Lass bitte das Feuer für Braska an."  
  
Rasch waren die beiden Guardians eingeschlafen.  
  
Auron wurde als Erster wach. Er weckte Braska und Jecht, den einen allerdings etwas sanfter als den anderen.  
  
„Wir stehen früher auf als gut für uns ist!" grummelte Jecht. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal ausgeschlafen hatte. „Ein Blitzballspieler brauch' Ruhe um seine Körperbereitschaft wieder herzustellen!!"  
  
„Tja," erwiderte der Schwertkämpfer fast schnippisch, „Eine Garde ist mit der nötigen Bereitschaft bereits gesegnet. Man nennt sie auch "Disziplin"."  
  
Braska rückte seufzend seine prächtige Kopfbedeckung zurrecht. Immer das selbe. Ständig mussten die beiden zanken. Der Summoner war sich zwar sicher, dass sie es nicht ernst meinten, aber es konnte schon störend wirken.  
  
Jecht wirkte aber tatsächlich müder als sonst.  
  
„Konntest du nicht schlafen?" fragte Braska, ehrlich besorgt.  
  
„Sagen wir es so..." erwiderte der Blitzballer langsam und kratze seine Bartstoppeln, „Nicht gut. Mich quälten ein paar Fragen."  
  
Auron verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht schon wieder dieser Kinderkram!"  
  
Jecht sah ihn gereizt an.  
  
„Wuff! Immer bissig, was?"  
  
Braska versuchte es nun mit einer schlichtenden Geste. „Komm schon Jecht. Erzähl es uns. Auron ist so früh aufgestanden, dass er sogar schon zusammenpacken konnte und es ist wirklich noch früh! Die Sonne ist ja noch nicht einmal richtig aufgegangen."  
  
„Entschuldigung, Lord Braska."  
  
Auron machte eine unterwürfige Geste, wie ein Hund, der geschlagen wurde.  
  
Braska rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Na na, übertreib es nicht."  
  
Jecht räusperte sich. „Nun denn... es geht um das was du gesagt hast, als ihr mich aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden bin.  
  
‚Ein unnützer Summoner, ein Mann der behauptet, er käme aus Zanarkand und der junge Kämpfer, der die Tochter des hohen Priesters abblitzen ließ... was meintest du damit?"  
  
Auron knurrte. Ihm gefiel der Ton und das Thema nicht.  
  
„Nunja..." Braska lachte verlegen. „Ich war der erste Summoner, der die erste Prüfung, die das Summoner werden darstellt, nach zwei Tagen freiwillig abgebrochen hat. Das hat meinen Ruf auch nach dem Bestehen nicht gerade verbessert. Normalerweise würde jeder der den Willen besitzt, ein Summoner zu werden, eher in der Kammer der Asthra zugrunde gehen als freiwillig herauszukommen... wenn man allerdings eine Garde hat, die nach 24 Stunden völlig außer sich vor Angst anfängt an der Tür zu hämmern, dann verliert man die Konzentration schon mal etwas. Außerdem war es viel zu heiß..."  
  
Auron verzog keine Miene, als Jecht ihn breit angrinste. „An der Tür hämmern, ja?"  
  
„Der zweite Punkt ist schnell erklärt... es ist schon etwas verwunderlich, dass du behauptest aus Zanarkand zu kommen... man hätte dich für krank halten können, also noch ein Verrückter im Schlepptau des nutzlosen Braska..."  
  
„Und," fuhr der Summoner fort, „Dann war da noch die Angelegenheit mit Auron und der Tochter des Oberpriesters von Bevelle. Der Oberpriester befehligt jeden Primas und steht somit direkt unter Lord Maika, dem Herrschaftsführer von Spira.  
  
Er hatte eine recht hübsche Tochter mit Namen Sue. Hübsch und anhänglich."  
  
Braska lachte kurz, sehr zum Ärgernis des eh schon verlegenen Auron.  
  
„Tja, nachdem er wohl schon länger in Bevelle von ihr tyrannisiert worden war, bat er inständig darum, mich begleiten zu dürfen... Aber erst bat sie ihn, sie zu heiraten. Keiner in ganz Bevelle hätte den Zorn des Oberpriesters auf sich ziehen wollen..."  
  
„Das war auch nicht meine Absicht," verteidigte Auron sich monoton. „So ein Biest hätte niemand heiraten wollen."  
  
„Aber Auron! Es ist schlimm genug, dass sie dich von selbst fragen musste! Dann hast du auch noch so kaltherzig nein gesagt wie möglich, das habe ich gemerkt!"  
  
Auron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann sein."  
  
Jecht grinste schon wieder.  
  
Der stille Schwertkämpfer rückte das Band seines kurzen Zopfes zurrecht und bedeute Braska, dass es nun Zeit sei, zu gehen.  
  
„Es wird kühler," bemerkte der Summoner nach einiger Zeit schweigendem Wanderns. „Und die Monster bleiben aus..."  
  
Auron nickte. „Das heißt, wir kommen der Eisregion näher. Und somit auch dem Eistempel von Macalania." 


	3. Begegnungen

03: Begegnung  
  
Nach drei Stunden Marsch trat die Gruppe auf die ersten Eisfragmente. Braska schauderte. "Das ist mir nun wieder zu kalt, muss ich zugeben..." stotterte er vor Kälte.  
  
Dann wand er seinen Blick zu Jecht. "Du hast noch nicht einmal ein Hemd, du musst doch erfrieren!" "Ach was!" Der vorlaute Blitzballer deute stolz auf seine Brust. "Wenn man ein weltklasse Blitzballspieler ist wie ich, dann hat man ein hartes Training zu durchlaufen! Da schwimmt man auch schonmal durch Eiswasser..." In diesem Moment ging Auron langsam an ihm vorbei.  
  
"Wenn dich das überhaupt nicht stört, warum hast du dann eine Gänsehaut, Meisterspieler?" fragte er fast neckisch.  
  
"Hey so eine kleine Gänsehaut wird doch wohl noch...!" Jecht machte eine Geste als wolle er hinter Auron herrennen, bewegte sich aber kein Stück. Braska seufzte. "Dir ist doch kalt..."  
  
Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen. "Sehr ihr die Wolke dort drüben?" fragte er seine Garde und deutete in den Himmel, "Das ist eine Sturmfront. Ein Schneesturm wird aufkommen!" Auron sah in dieselbe Richtung und nickte.  
  
"Allerdings ist es noch ein Marsch von zwei Stunden zum Nächsten Reisebedarfsladen."  
  
Es war also nötig, einen ordentlichen Zahn zuzulegen, und Jecht tat dies auch prompt. Die Sicht wurde mit dem Wetter schlechter, sodass Braska und Auron ihren Kameraden wieder einmal aus den Augen verloren und ihm nachrennen mussten. Als Braska Jecht wiedergefunden hatte, hörte er plötzlich aus der Ferne ein Schneemobil in ihre Richtung düsen.  
  
"Jecht, VORSICHT!!" schrie er noch über den aufkommenden Sturm hinweg, aber dieser marschierte achtlos weiter. Auch der Fahrer des Schneemobils bemerkte den eigentlich ziemlich großen Mann zu spät. Der Fahrer versuchte noch auszuweichen, indem er sich in die Kurve legte, schaffte es aber nicht so ganz und Jecht bekam eine Breitseite mit, die ihn in den Schnee warf.  
  
Schnell sprang der Fahrer von seinem Gefährt. "Das tut mir leid! Alles in Ordnung?!"  
  
Er hatte blaue Haare und eine sehr eigenwillige Frisur, dazu etwas Ähnliches wie eine Tättowierung, die sich über sein gesamtes Gesicht zog. Er war 15 bis 16 Jahre alt, sein Gesicht sah aufrichtig und vornehm aus.  
  
Jecht rieb sich ein Bein. "Nur eine Schramme," beteuerte er.  
  
"Ein Guado...?" murmelte Auron leise, doch der Junge hatte seine Worte gehört. "Ja, ich bin Seymor Guado, Jyscals Sohn."  
  
"Oh!" Hastig machte Braska die Gebetsverbeugung, die laut Yevon üblich war. "Ich wusste leider gar nicht, dass Lord Jyscal einen Sohn hat!"  
  
Auch Seymor verbeugte sich. "Mein Vater ist eben berühmter als der Rest seiner Familie." Keinem entging der leicht säuerliche Unterton in seiner Stimme. "Ich... war zwar gerade auf dem Weg nach Bevelle, aber nach solch einen Maleur ist es meine Pflicht, euch meine Hilfe anzubieten, werte Herren!" fuhr er fort.  
  
Braska wohlte sein Angebot schon ablehnen, als er Jechts mitleiderregenden Blick sah. "Ähm... ich denke, sie könnten uns helfen, indem sie Jecht hier mit zu dem Laden für Reisebedarf nehmen. Wir werden nachkommen."  
  
"Aber Lord Braska!!" Auron schritt ernergisch ein. "Ich bin dafür, euch transportieren zu lassen!!" Braska hob die Hand. "Mein lieber Freund, mir macht laufen nichts aus. Ich bin warm gekleidet und unverletzt, im Gegensatz zu Jecht." "Er... er nutzt eure Freundlichkeit schier aus!!"  
  
"Auron, es reicht!" Braskas Stimme hatte deutlich an Schärfe gewonnen und der Schwertkämpfer wagte es nicht, ihm nun zu widersprechen.  
  
"Lord?" Seymor runzelte die Stirn. "Seid... ihr ein... Summoner?" Braska nickte. "Folgt ihr nicht dem Weg eures Vaters und werdet es ebenso?" fragte er freundlich, doch der Blick des Jungen verfinsterte sich. "Ich folge ihm insofern, dass auch ich meine Reise abbrach." "Und wo?" "Das ist nicht von Belang. Es wird mir nun eine Freude sein, euch zu helfen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten half er Jecht beim Aufsteigen und fuhr mit ihm davon.  
  
Auron rieb sich das Kinn. "Merkwürdig..."  
  
Braska sah ihn von der Seite an. "Wer hat dir bloß beigebracht, immer so misstrauisch zu sein?" Ein Lächeln umspielte Auron's ernste Züge als er antwortete: "Es muss die Erfahrung gewesen sein, Mylord."  
  
Als auch die beiden im Laden ankamen, hatte Jecht sich bereits etwas zu Essen gekauft und saß schmatzend auf dem Boden. Auron sah auf ihn herab. "Ich dachte, du hättest kein Geld?" Jecht nickte. Ich hab ihm erklärt, dass ihr gleich kommt und mir aushelft!" Auron wollte schon wieder wütend werden, als Braska's Frage einen erneuten Streit vereitelte. "Wen meinst du mit "Er"?" "Oh!! Seid ihr es, werter Lord Braska?!" Jecht deutete schmunzeln auf den Al Bhed, der aus einem Gästezimmer getreten war und nun aufgeregt seine Kleidung in Ordnung brachte.  
  
"Wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte: Ich bin Rin, erinnern sie sich noch an mich?" "Natürlich!" rief Braska freudig. "Du warst es, der Auron das Leben rettete! Rin, der Al-Bhed Händler!" Rin nickte. "Sie müssen wissen, mir gehört die gesamte Reisebedarfs- Ladenkette und ich machte mich vor kurzem auf den Weg zu einer Inspektion der anderen Läden. Die letzten Male müssen wir uns leider verpasst haben. Sir Auron, wie geht es ihnen? Sind sie wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften gekommen?"  
  
Auron nickte knapp. Rin lächelte und fuhr fort: "Sie müssen wissen... dies wird nicht die letzte Attacke eines Chocobo-Fressers sein, diese Biester sind nimmersatt und ungeduldig... sie werden ihre Lektion nie lernen. Trotzdem haben sie uns sehr geholfen."  
  
Rin sprach von der Attacke eines Chocobo-fressenden Monsters auf die Menschen die auf der Mi'hen Straße verkehrten. Chocobo-Zucht sowie die Benutzung der Straße waren extrem gefährlich geworden, also hatte Jecht es damals für eine gute Idee gehalten, dem kurz ein Ende zu setzten.  
  
Bei der Ausführung dieser fixen Idee war Auron allerdings einen Abhang hinuntergestoßen worden und hatte sich ein Bein und sein linkes Handgelenk gebrochen. Alles nur, weil er sich fürchterlich schlecht abgefangen hatte.  
  
Nachdem Auron deutlich gezeigt hatte wie unangenehm ihm dieses Thema war, entschied sich Braska, Jecht eine wichtige Frage zu stellen. "Sir Seymour hat dich abgesetzt und ist weitergefahren, ist das richtig?"  
  
Jecht sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. "Warum interessiert dich das so, ich meine, was ist so toll daran zu erfahren, wie "Sir" Seymour seine Freizeit gestaltet, hä?"  
  
Rin kam Braska zuvor. "Der junge Sir Seymour ist der berühmteste und beliebteste junge Mann in ganz Spira! Er war der jüngste Summoner überhaupt!" Jechts Augen weiteten sich, als braska wohlwissend nickte.  
  
"Mit Sieben Jahren wurde er Summoner und bekam seine erste Bestia, mit Acht begann er seine Pilgerfahrt."  
  
Auron grübelte ein wenig. "Sein Guardian... seine Mutter war sein Guardian, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Genau. Nach anderthalb Jahren kehrte Seymour nach Guadosalam zurück, allerdings ohne Sin besiegt zu haben. Ich schätze, er hat seine Reise wegen der psychischen Belastung abgebrochen," beendete Braska seine Erzählung.  
  
"Was für eine Belastung?" fragte jecht plötzlich. "Na hör mal..." der Summoner sah plötzlich ziemlich ernst aus, immerhin war er selbst Vater. "Der Junge war erst Acht als seine Reise antrat! Wer weiß was er erlebt hat! Normalerweise fürchten sich kleine Kinder schließlich vor Monstern."  
  
Auron ließ ein verächtendes Glucksen hören. "Ich denke nicht das dies der Grund ist, Mylord. Seymour war schon damals schlau genug zu wissen auf was er sich einlässt. Nein, das war es definitiv nicht." "Sondern?"  
  
"Der Tod seiner Mutter." Jecht zuckte erschrocken. "Seymour kehrte ohne seine Mutter zurück und sprach für genau zehn Monate kein einziges Wort, weshalb bis heute auch noch nicht klar ist, wie sie starb. Manche sagen, sie wurde von einem Monster getötet oder Ähnliches, aber allen ist klar, das auf solch einer Reise noch viel mehr passieren kann. Egal was es letztendlich war, Seymour konnte ihr einfach nicht helfen. Weil er zu jung und zu schwach war."  
  
Braska ließ den Kopf hängen. "Ich hätte ihn nicht fragen sollen, ob er ein Summoner wird. Ich dachte, er würde es vielleicht noch einmal versuchen... Aber wenn das so ist... sein Vater Lord Jyscal hatte seine beiden Pilgerfahrten ebenfalls aufgegeben. Beide endeten bei der Stillen Ebene. Er gab zu, sich nicht weiter vorgetraut zu haben. Stattdessen ist er volksoberhaupt der Guado geworden und macht seine Sache sehr gut, wie ich finde. Aber Seymour..."  
  
Aber Seymour ist unbeständig. 


	4. Die Pruefung

04: Die Prüfung  
  
Allem Gejammer und sämtlichen Bemühungen Jecht's zum Trotz mussten die Drei nach einer Rast von drei Stunden wieder aufbrechen, da sich der Sturm so langsam legte und es nicht mehr weit bis zum Tempel von Macalania war.  
  
Vor dem Tempel musste Braska sich als Summoner ausweisen, indem er seinen Namen und seinen Herkunftsort nannte.  
  
Schließlich wurden sie dann in die große Halle des Tempels von Macalania eingelassen, dessen Weg zu den Hallen der Prüfung sich wie ein langer Pfad aus außerordentlich fest gefrorenem Eis umherschlängelte.  
  
Braska sah sich um. Es schien ihm fast so als zöge sich der Weg mitten durch einen tiefen Tunnel , von der Tür aus ging es noch viel weiter hinunter.  
  
"Seid vorsichtig, alle beide," warnte er seine Guardians, "Wenn ihr dort hinunterfallt, habe ich wohl zwei gute Freunde verloren..." Braska sah ernst aus, und genau das brachte Auron dazu, plötzlich zu erröten.  
  
"Ich gehe vor, Mylord!" rief er, lauter als er wollte. Langsam betrat der Mann in der roten Robe den Schmalen Grad, den man leider kaum als Weg bezeichnen konnte. Langsam schob er sich vorran, immer einen Blick zu Braska und Jecht werfend.  
  
Schließlich standen die Drei dann ohne weitere Zwischenfälle vor der Tür, die zu den Hallen der Prüfung führte. Ein alter, sehr gesetzt wirkender Guado stand davor. "Wenn ich bitten dürfte... Hinter der Tür wartet der ehrenwerte Lord Jyscal mit einer Aufgabe für die Herren," näselte er. Braska nickte und schob die Tür auf.  
  
Als er die Tür halb aufgestoßen hatte, blieb er plötzlich mit einem Ruck stehen und sog erschrocken und geräuschvoll die klate Luft im Tempel ein. Jecht drängte sich neben ihn. "Hey was ist de..." Dem Blitzballer verschlug es mit einem Mal die Sprache, sodass Auron Braska behutsam an den Schultern fasste und ihn aus der Tür schob. Vor ihnen stand der junge Seymour, den Blick auf etwas gesenkt, das vor ihm lag. Neben Seymour lag ein blutverschmiertes Messer und auch der Junge war über und über mit dunkelrotem Blut bespritzt. Als der Guado am Eingang sich erkundigen wollte was den los sei, stieß er einen spitzen Schrei aus.  
  
"LORD JYSCAL!!!!"  
  
"Hey Kleiner," hörte man Jecht mit ungewöhnlich scharfem Unterton in der Stimme sagen, "Was ist hier passiert?!" "... Niedergestochen." "Was?" Jechts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Ich habe meinen Vater niedergestochen." "Das er so etwas so bereitwillig zugibt..." dachte Braska beunruhigt. "Ganz ruhig," murmelte Jecht, "Das muss ein böser Unfall gewesen sein..." "JECHT! Weich aus!" Blitzschnell hatte Seymour das Messer aufgehoben und nach dem Mann aus Zanarkand geworfen, als Auron seine Bewegung sah, schrie er seinen Freund an um ihn zu retten. Dessen Reflexe reichten allerdings nicht ganz aus: Das Messer, welches der Guado auf seinen Hals gezielt hatte, stach in seine Schulter und ließ ihn zu Boden gehen. Braska sprach daraufhin einen Lähmungs-Spruch auf den jungen Seymour und bückte sich zu dem verletzten Jecht herunter.  
  
"Wird es gehen?" fragte er langsam. "Kann einer dieses bescheuerte Messer aus meiner Schulter holen?" stöhnte Jecht und sah in die Runde. Braska nickte. "Ok, aber langsam," wies Jecht ihn an. Während der Summoner das Messer aus seinem Kumpanen befreite, sah Auron sich Seymour und seinen Vater genauer an. Der junge, blauhaarige Guado lag zuckend am Boden, durch Braskas zauberspruch unfähig sich zu bewegen oder zu sprechen, aber noch etwas war seltsam an ihm... etwas, das Auron nicht bestimmen konnte.  
  
Dann trat er zu Lord Jyscal. Er war tatsächlich tot. "Kein schöner Anblick..." murmelte der Guardian und nahm Abstand. Einer der Diener kam vorsichtig auf seinen ehemaligen Herren zugekrochen. "Ein böser Albtraum..." wimmerte er, "Unser geliebter Lord Jyscal, unser Volksvertreter." Auron runzelte die Stirn. "Volsvertreter erfülen doch die Funktionen von Bürgermeistern, nicht wahr?" fragte er, aber der Guado schüttelte sich entrüstet.  
  
"Viel mehr als das!" keuchte er, "Sie sind Stütze und Representant jedes einzelnen Guado!!" "Also ist es doch das selbe," dachte Auron, "Nur in der Form der Guado ausgedrückt. "Wird ein Neuer gewählt?" "Nein, bei uns wird nicht gewählt. Diese Machtposition übernimmt nun Seymour, Sir."  
  
Bei dem Wort "Machtposition" horchte der Mann auf. Seymour also. Wollte er vorzeitig an Macht gelangen? "Vita!" hörte er Lord Braska rufen, der Jecht's Wunde mit einem Zauberspruch versorgte. "Mylord, sehen sie sich Seymour bitte genauer an, bevor die Wirkung des Paralyse-Spruchs nachlässt," bat Auron ihn. Der Summoner konnte nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen. "Was ist nun mit der Prüfung?" bemerkte Jecht schließlich, immerhin waren sie hergekommen, um eine Bestia zu erhalten.  
  
"Das Prüfungsrätsel kennt nur Lord Jyscal," erklärte der Diener, "Aber als Dank für ihre Hilfe gegen den anscheiend verwirrten jungen Lord gewähren wir euch Zutritt zu der Kamer der Asthra. Eine große, grüne, mit seltsamen Ornamenten verzierte Tür auf der anderen Seite des raumes schwang auf. "Für die nächsten Summoner muss dann wohl eine neue Aufgabe her," sagte Jecht.  
  
Braska sah ihn lange an. "Es wird keine neuen Summoner mehr brauchen, Jecht. Ich werde Sin besiegen." "Ich dachte, das ginge nicht?" "Es gibt immer einen Weg," belehrte ihn Auron und trat hinter Braska durch die Tür. "Und du hälst Wache." Jecht grummelte. "Jaja, eure Majestät, ich halte Ausschau nach dem Weg..." 


	5. Zu Kompliziert

05: Zu kompliziert  
  
AN: Hi! In diesem Kapitel kommt eine Menge Al-Bhed vor, ich empfehle daher einen Übersetzer. Ich habe meinen von: http://ftp.gamesweb.net/pub/finalfantasy/downloads/ff10/downloads/bikanelset up1-3.zip  
  
Braska hockte sich auf den Boden und betete zu Yevon. Auron stand stumm hinter ihm. Er hielt wirklich nicht mehr viel von den alten Ritualen. "Heilige Asthra... ich, ein Summoner mit der Aufgabe, Sin zu bezwingen, erbittet deine Unterstützung. Mit deiner Hilfe wird Sin für immer ins nichts verschwinden. Diese Versprechen gebe ich, Braska, der Summoner aus Bevelle hiermit ab." Eine durchsichtige Gestalt erschien vor ihm aus der Kuppel, welche die Bestia darstellte. Ein zur Bestia umgewandelter Mensch.  
  
"Wie viele vor euch gaben dieses Versprechen ab, Lord Braska..." Es war eine junge Frau mit einem grünen, tuchähnlichen Gewand und roten, zu einem Dutt zusammengeknoteten Haaren. "Ich glaubte ihnen allen." Braska wand sich. "Nun... ich schätze, sie ale meinten es genau so ernst wie ich, M'Lady..." "Ihr liesset eure Tochter zurück, ist das richtig? Habt ihr keine Angst, dass sie ohne euch leidet?" "Ich lasse meine Tochter zwar zurück," erklärte Braska ruhig, "Doch tue ich das nur, damit sie eines Tages in Frieden leben kann und nicht in meine Fußstapfen zu treten braucht. Sie soll ihren eigenen Weg machen, und ich kenne sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie es sonst nicht täte. Ich bin so egoistisch. Ich will Leid beenden, und wenn ich dabei sterben muss, so sollen meine Nachfahren glücklich sein. Es gab schon genug Opfer."  
  
Auron bemerkte die Entschlossenheit seines Lords und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Wie soll Yuna glücklich werden, wenn ihr nicht mehr da seid?" fragte die Asthra skeptisch. Braska ließ den Kopf hängen. "Ich vertraue darauf, dass sie mich versteht. Sie ist ein kluges Mädchen."  
  
"Ich glaube euch. Eure Entschlossenheit ist erstaunlich. Ich werde euch unterstützen und hoffe auch auf unseren gemeinsamen Sieg." Mit diesen Worten stieg aus der Kugel die Bestia auf, die von der Form her sehr humanoid wirkte, aber sie war komplett blau und eindeutig weiblich.  
  
Braska sah das vor ihm schwebende Wesen erstaunt an. "Wunderschön," raunte er. "Und kalt," fügte Auron hinzu und schüttelte sich. "Ich werde dich Shiva nennen," entschied Braska und lächelte. Dann flog Shiva in seinen Stab. "So viel habt ihr noch nie mit einer Asthra reden müssen..." bemerkte Auron nach einer Weile. Braska drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte. "Wenn ich meine Stärke nicht beweise, muss ich meinen Geist beweisen, nur beides vereint kann man gegen Sin einsetzten."  
  
Auron bezweifelte, dass sein Lord beim Summonertraining noch viel hatte lernen müssen. Er hatte sich bei seiner Prüfung in Bevelle wahrscheinlich einfach in eine Diskussion mit der mächtigen Astrha Bahamut verstrickt. Die Bestia, die er danach erhalten hatten, hörte nämlich auch nicht immer auf Braska.  
  
Die Beiden gingen wieder ins Freie, zu Jecht, der sich gerade mit einem Händler unterhielt. "Hey, da seid ihr auch mal wieder!" grüßte er. Dann wand er sich wieder dem Händler zu.  
  
"Sooo... kannst du uns helfen das nächste Schiff nach Kilika zu kriegen??" Jecht wedelte auffälig mit einem 200-Gil Schein umher. "O'aka der Zweiundzwanzigste schafft sowas mit Links!!" beteurte O'aka.  
  
"Jecht, was in Yevons Namen machst du da?" fragte Braska und keuchte. Auron stützte ihn, die Kammer einer Asthra wirkte auf jeden Summoner sehr anstrengend, genau wie die Aufnahme einer Bestia.  
  
"Lass nur," sagte er leise und richtete sich mühsam auf. "Ich habe gerade unsere Reiseroute studiert, yo!" erklärte der Blitzballer und grinste. "Wir sind ja fast wieder in eurem Bevelle, das hättet ihr euch überlegen müssen..." "Immerhin haben wir dich auf diesem Weg auf deiner Zelle geholt," schnappte Auron. Jecht erwiederte nichts. "Was meinst du für ein Schiff? Von Bevelle aus gehen keine Fähren an einen so entfernten Ort!" fing Braska das Thema wieder auf.  
  
Jecht lachte zufrieden. "Wer hat den was von Fähren gesagt? Wir ordern das neueste Flugschiff der Al-Bhed!"  
  
Eine gespenstische Stille trat ein, nur Jecht und O'aka der Zweiundzwanzigste, der glaubte gerade das Geschäft seines Lebens gemacht zu haben, tänzelten ausgelassen umher. "Mylord, wir können nicht..." flüsterte Auron, doch er wurde von dem Summoner unterbrochen. "Jecht hat Recht. Wir können nicht den ganzen Weg bis nach Kilika zu Fuß und mit den Fähren zurücklegen." "Aber ihr wisst doch das die Al-Bhed nicht gut auf euch zu sprechen sind, Lord Braska," versuchte Auron es erneut.  
  
"Auch das ist mir klar, aber ich bin ein Summoner, ein Verständiger zwischen den Kulturen, nicht nur ein Yevoniter." "Was ich meinte war..." "Ich weiß. Keine Sorge."  
  
Binnen eines Tages hatte O'aka seine Aufgabe erfüllt: Das Flugschiff der Al- Bhed landete am Macalania-See. "Was wird aus Seymour?" erkundete Auron sich bei den Dienern. "Wir wissen es nicht. Er spricht wieder nicht. Alles was wir tun können ist die traurige Nachricht zu verkünden und zu warten," erklärte einer von ihnen. Dann verbeugten sie sich und verabschiedeten die kleine Reisegruppe. Die Al-Bhed schienen sich nicht lange mit ihrer Fracht aufhalten lassen zu wollen, sie ließen die Motoren laufen, als die Drei und der Händler ins Schiff spurteten. Gleich am Eingang hielt sie ein blonder Al-Bhed an.  
  
"Pmaepd zy eh ainah Nyaisah! Tea Dnabba nyiv iht tyhh nalrdc!" sagte er und es klang nicht gerade freundlich. Braska nickte. "Tyhga." "Enkahtfyc rypa elr jankaccah..." der junge Mann legte die Stirn in Falten. "Yr! Cea cummah celr junran pae Tyt... paes Gyabd'h samtah!" Jecht legte den Kopf schief. "Ihr habt mir echt wenig über diese Typen erzählt... die sind ja merkwürdig... und von Al-Bhed verstehe ich kein Wort."  
  
Auron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann selbst nur sehr wenig Al-Bhed. "Ich habe nur verstanden, dass wir uns beim Käpt'n melden sollen oder so ähnlich." "Richtig." Braska war um Einiges schweigsamer und ernster geworden.  
  
"Hey Braska! Woher kannst du eigentlich Al-Bhed?" Auron warf dem Blitzer einen warnenden Blick zu, den dieser allerdings nicht bemerkte. Der Summoner lächelte schwach. "Das werde ich dir später erklären."  
  
Ohne Umschweife wurden alle Drei zur Brücke geführt, wo ein großer glatzköpfiger Mann vor einem Globus saß. Er hatte den Rücken zu ihnen gedreht und schien sie nicht zu bemerken. "Iht Rikku? Fu ecd Zanarkand vniaran kafacah?" Der Globus drehte sich kurz und ein Kinderfinger deute auf einen Punkt. "Rean, Daddy!" "Tea Byccykeana ceht rean," sagte der junge Al-Bhed und der Kapitän drehte seinen Stuhl herum. Ein junges, ebenfalls blondes Mädchen von ungefähr fünf Jahren sprang von seinem Schoß. "Kar cbeamah, Rikku," wies er sie an und sie hüpfte davon.  
  
Auron ergriff die Gelegenheit. "Guahhdah cea jeammaelrd eh ihcanan Cbnylra cbnalrah? Fen ceht Kiynteyhc, ihcan Cissuhan kard yilr ihc adfyc yh..." presste er in seinem wackeligen Al-Bhed hervor. "Um kein Wort verlegen, was? Werd nicht unverschämt, Junge!" gab Cid zurück. "Es gibt im Übrigen keinen Grund euren Summoner hier zu beschützen, ihr könnt auch schon eurer Zimmer aufsuchen." Jetzt zeigte sich auch Jecht standhaft. "Nein."  
  
Unbeeindruckt sprach der Käpt'n Braska auf Al-Bhed an. "Ti fykcd ac ymcu, sen ihdan tea Yikah wi dnadah..." "Ich will nur das zerstören, was uns unser Liebstes nahm, Cid. Ist das nicht in deinem Interesse?" "Ti pecd aeh Oajuhedan fea ymma yhtanah!!" "Vielleicht." "Du läßt Yuna so einfach allein, nicht mal auf die Idee sie zu uns zu bringen, bist du bekommen!!" brüllte Cid. "Wer garantiert das du sie magst?! Sie ist Halb- und Halb, das hat dich doch immer so gestört!!" Braska war reichlich aufgebracht. "Ich kümerte mich selbst um meine missratene Tochter!!" "Wie denn!!!?? Wie denn noch?!" "Ich zerstöre Sin und lase sie ihren Weg gehen! Endgültig! Du würdest sie nur in einen goldenen Käfig sperren!"  
  
Plötzlich kam die kleine Rikku weinend angerannt. "Meaprypah, fea junran! Uhgam Braska, Rikku ryd telr essanhulr meap, fent kid yiv Yunie yivbyccah!" rief sie verzweifelt. Braska kniete sich zu ihr herunter. "Fahh Daddy telr myaccd..." Dann wand er sich mit versteinerter Miene wieder zu Cid um. "Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht, sondern Sin. Gib mir eine Chance, wenigstens unsere Kinder zu retten." Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Brücke. Jecht blinzelte. "Äh... Recht so!" Dann wurde er von Auron nach draußen gezogen. 


	6. Ein Blick aus blauen und grünen Augen

06: Ein BLICK AUS BLAUEN UND GRÜNEN AUGEN  
  
AN: Ich habe die ganze Zeit Silver Side Up von Nickelback gehört während ich an diesem Kapitel arbeitete. Also nicht wundern *g* "Hey Braska, würde es dir was ausmachen, mir die ganze Sache mal etwas genauer zu erklären? Ich stehe euch nicht besonders gern in Wissen nach." Ein leises Glucksen kam aus der Ecke des Maschinenraums, in dem Auron hockte. Ihr "Zimmer" war der Maschinenraum, ausstaffiert mit drei Betten.  
  
"Auron, bitte!" ermahnte ihn Braska, dann hielt er inne und seufzte schwer. "Ich habe da wohl gerade eine ziemliche Show abgeliefert, was?" Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, anscheinend erstaunt über sein eigenes Verhalten.  
  
"Yuna ist euch eben heilig, Lord Braska," gab Auron zurück, bemüht, den Summoner aufzubauen. "Das wäre ja eine glatte Lüge! Cid hat Recht. Ich lasse sie zurück und..." "... und widersprecht dem, was ihr zu der Asthra gesagt habt." Braska seufzte erneut.  
  
"Hey!" Jecht versuchte erneut auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. "Wer ist "Sie"? Wer ist dieser Cid? Und um was geht es bei diesem Streit eigentlich?" "Hat jemand gesagt, das du dich einmischen sollst?" fauchte Auron genervt. "Nein... aber du weißt es doch auch..." Braska hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ich sollte vor euch, denen ich mein Leben anvertraue, keine Geheimnisse haben," gab Braska zu und setzte sich zu Jecht, der auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt lag und ernster den je aussah.  
  
"Cid ist mein Schwager." Jecht wollte erstaunt etwas erwidern, war aber zu gespannt um Braska zu unterbrechen. "Meine Frau Lyha, die ich am Illuminum kennen lernte, wurde jedoch von Sin getötet. Cid scheint mich nicht besonders zu mögen, er hält nicht viel von Yevonitern, verständlich, es sind die größten Feinde der Al-Bhed." "Häm? Wieso?" "Nun, ich habe dir doch schon von dem alten Krieg erzählt, der mit machvollen Machina-Waffen ausgefochten wurde, nicht wahr?" Jecht nickte. "Al-Bhed verstehen sich auch heute noch auf die Kunst des Machina Bauens, sie bringen nützliche Dinge wie dieses Flugschiff hervor, aber auch weitere Machina-Waffen. Damit so ein Krieg wie damals nicht noch einmal geschehen kann, egal wie, wurden alle Machina verboten und die Al- Bhed somit aus der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen, ihr Sprache gilt unter Yevon als verboten." "Ahaaa! Soso!" machte Jecht und lauschte.  
  
"Was Cid nicht versteht ist, das ich wohl kaum eine Al-Bhed geheiratet hätte, wäre mir diese Regel wichtig gewesen. Er hält mich bis heute für einen Spion des Ordens. Er will nicht, das Yuna so wird wie ich."  
  
"Das heißt... Al-Bhed hast du von deiner Frau gelernt, richtig?" "Richtig." "Tut mir leid." "Macht nichts. Wirklich nicht, Jecht." "Ich habe auch eine Frage." Erstaunt drehte Braska sich zu Auron herum. "Warum eine Al-Bhed? Warum Lyha? Eine Heirat nach zwei Monaten, keine Gäste, keine Freunde mehr, ein vollkommen ausgestoßenes Paar..." Braska lächelte.  
  
"Hast du Yuna je genau angesehen? Hat sie dir je ihr schönstes Lächeln geschenkt? Wenn ja, dann weißt du es: Ihre Augen leuchten vor Sanfheit, eins in blau... und eins in grün. Damals wirkte es wie ein magischer Blick auf mich, ein Zauber, der sich den Weg in meine Seele bahnte..." "Deshalb habt ihr der Frau geholfen, Mylord?" "Momentchen, geholfen?" Braska nickte. "Sie war ein Flüchtling aus Bevelle. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an ihre Worte damals: 'Ramvd sen, tysed elr cehkah gyhh. Ramvd sen, tysed elr faeß, tyc yilr elr aeha Lryhla janteahd rypa.' Helft mir, damit ich singen kann. Helft mir, damit ich weiß, das auch ich eine Chance verdient habe."  
  
Braska schwelgte merklich in Erinnerungen. "Ihr kennt doch das Lied der Asthra. Sie konnte es wunderbar singen, doch niemand wollte sie anhören, alle haben sie verjagt. Ich war der Erste, der sie aus freundlicher Absicht nach Bevelle zurückbrachte."  
  
"Oh Mann..." Jecht ließ den Kopf hängen. "Das erinnert mich an meine Frau. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, war ich total baff. Einfach hin und weg..."  
  
Zugegeben, das war eine der Sachen, von denen Auron nicht gerade viel verstand. Er hatte Yuna kennengelernt als sie vier war, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Lyha schon zwei Jahre tot.  
  
Jecht kratzte sich am Kopf. Er sah ein, dass Braska so richtig sentimental geworden war. Er wahrscheinlich auch. "Ich hau mich aufs Ohr," nuschelte er und sah Braska an, um ihm zu bedeuten, von seinem Bett Abstand zu halten. Braska hustete. "Entschuldigung. Ich lege mich auch etwas hin." Auron runzelte die Stirn. "Mylord?" "Zuviel Aufregung, Auron. Keine Sorge." "Natürlich." Jecht gähnte. "Hör auf zu kriechen, großer Krieger..." murmelte er, bekam aber keine Antwort. Rasch waren er und der Summoner eingeschlafen. Auron hielt Wache. Das hatte er bei den Tempelkriegern gelernt, einer hatte stets in Bereitschaft zu halten. Obwohl er auch lieber geschlafen hätte.  
  
"SIIIIIIIIN!!!" Auron schreckte hoch. Er hatte eindeutig geschlafen. "Verflucht! Braska?!" Das Schiff wurde heftig durchgerüttelt und auch Braska und Jecht wurden von der plötzlichen Hektik wach. Sofort eilten die Drei zur Brücke. Cid saß mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Stuhl. "Du kannst nichts tun," sagte er als Braska eintrat. "Oder wusstest du, dass dieses Vieh Flügel hat?!" Dann richtete er den Blick wieder geradeaus und erstarrte. "Clrynv yhwearah, saeh Curh! Hylr nalrdc, hylr nalrdc!!" brüllte er und kurz darauf erbebte das Flugschiff erneut.  
  
"Hab meine Meinung geändert! Raus mit euch! Nehmt die hintere Luke!" Braska nickte wortlos, er hatte darauf gewartet. Auf einmal hielt Cid ihn am Arm zurück. "Ahdclrimtekihk." Braska sah ihn so ernst an wie zuvor. "Elr fanta ac clryvvah. Fahh helrd raida, tyhh eh Zanarkand." "Viel Glück, ihr drei." 


	7. Hoer nur einmal auf mich

07: Hör nur einmal auf mich  
  
Sin, in seiner vollen Größe, mit riesigen, weißen Flügeln, baute sich vor dem Schiff auf. Braska und seine Gefährten rannten hinaus, der Wind zog an ihren Kleidern, als sie plötzlich mitten auf dem Schiffsdach standen. Leider mussten sie feststellen, dass sich Sin außerhalb der Reichweite ihrer Waffen befand. "Hey Käpt'n?! Wie wärs mal mit ein bisschen Feuerschutz?" brüllte Jecht herunter bevor Auron ihn zurückhalten konnte. "Mach den Befehl rückgängig!" rief er. "Wieso?" "Sie werden Sins Schuppen absprengen!!" In diesem Moment wurden die Abschussrampen hochgefahren und Cid konnte Jecht nicht hören, konnte den Befehl nicht rückgängig machen. "Protes!!" schrie Braska durch den Bombenlärm und verpasste Sin ein Schild, sodass weniger Schuppen abgesprengt wurden, die nun aufs Deck hüpften. Jecht und Auron schlugen sofort alles nieder was ihnen zu nahe kam, sie waren ziemlich beschäftigt.  
  
Braska hielt es für eine gute Idee, Shiva zu rufen, sie schirmte ihn sogleich gegen alle Angriffe der Schuppen auf dem Deck ab, aber auch ihre Magie war nicht stark genug.  
  
Dann holte Sin mit seiner großen weißen Schwinge aus und erzeugte eine Menge Druckluft, die Richtung Schiff geschleudert wurde. Das Schiff trudelte herum, Jecht und Braska warfen sich hin und klammerten sich irgendwo fest... aber wo war Auron?  
  
"Ein Guardian ist runtergefallen!!" brüllte Cid. "Das Schiff ist beschädigt, wir könen nicht eben schnell abdrehen!" Das stimmte. Große Teile des Schiffs waren von der Druckluft geradezu zusammengepresst worden, viele kleine Schuppenteile waren ins Innere des Schifes vorgedrungen. Braska schloss die Augen. Ihm blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. Es gab nur einen, der sie womöglich retten konnte. Jecht kämpfte gegen die Schuppen, die sich mittlerweile von selbst von ihrem Wirt lösten. "Bahamut! Ich, Braska, dein Summoner, ruft dich! Bitte!!" Auron war verschwunden, aber sie waren über dem Meer, Braska konnte es riechen. Er war ein guter Schwimmer, leider konnten das nicht alle Insassen des Schiffs von sich behaupten, also mussten sie Abstand von Sin gewinnen... bevor Schlimmeres passieren konnte.  
  
Stille. Bahamut war nicht in Sicht. Plötzlich setzte Sin zu einem Frontalhieb mit seinem mächtigen Maul an. Das würde das Flugschiff nicht überstehen! Das Ungetüm war nicht gerade schnell, aber nichts konnte es stoppen, wie es schien. Da brach Shiva vor Braskas Augen zusammen und ihr Schutz gegen die Schuppen um ihren Summoner erlosch.  
  
Sin hatte wohl so eine Art Schutzschild gegen Bestia. Braska musste sich nun mit seinem Stab und einigen schwarzen Zaubersprüchen (von denen er allerdings nicht sehr viele kannte) den Monstern erwehren, Bahamut hatte er schon abgeschrieben.  
  
Nachdem er einige Monster niedergeschlagen hatte und unter seiner Robe schon mächtig zu schwitzen begonnen hatte, spürte er plötzlich einen Stich im Nacken. Und danach gar nichts mehr. "Jecht..." versuchte er zu rufen, aber selbst seine Stimme gab den Dienst auf. Er stürzte zu Boden und das bemerkte selbst Jecht. "Könnt ihr rückwärts fliegen?" schrie er zur Brücke herunter. "Sin zerfetzt uns sonst!"  
  
Brüderchen setzte sich sofort in Bewegung, machte aber deutlich, das es noch etwas dauern würde, da die Triebwerke nun sehr schwach waren.  
  
Braska war ohnmächtig, und selbst wenn nicht hätte er sich nicht bewegen können. Er war vergiftet worden und das Gift war ziemlich stark gewesen. Sins Bewegungen waren unendlich langsam, aber bedrohlich, und mit einem Mal wurde das Wesen in eine dichte Rauchwolke gehüllt.  
  
Die Rauchwolke einer Explosion. Bahmut kam aus den Wolken geschossen, seine Megaflare zielgenau auf Sin gerichtet. In den Wirren des Feuers konnte Cid zwar nichts mehr erkennen, wohl bemerkte er aber, das sich mit dem Schiff etwas tat:  
  
Es flog rückwärts und entwich nur knapp Sins Attacke, wütendes Brüllen durchfuhr die Luft. Bahamut wurde getroffen und löste sich auf, er war die letzte Hilfe für das Schiff gewesen. "Clrhamman!" kreischte Cid immer wieder, bekam aber die selbe Antwort: "Ac kard helrd clrhamman!" Schließlich kam auch noch Klein-Rikku angerannt und wollte helfen. "Daddy! Elr nadda Uhgam Braska!" japste sie und stürmte davon, unaufhaltbar. "Rikku!! Rikku!!" 


	8. Endlose Wassermassen

08: Endlose Wassermassen  
  
Als er fiel, fühlte Auron die Luft an seinen Ohren vorbeizischen, entgegen sämtlicher Gewohnheit wurden seine Knie weich und er merkte, wie er schwächer wurde, von der Luft hinuntergedrückt. Seine Arme schmerzten von dem unerbittlichen Versuch sich am Luftschiff festzuklammern, aber eher hätte er sie sich noch einmal gebrochen als sein Schwert loszulassen. Er fiel mit dem Rücken Richtung Wasser, eine Zeit lang hatte er das Flugschiff kleiner und kleiner werden sehen, hatte sich einmal mehr größere Sorgen um seinen Lord als um sein eigenes Leben gemacht. Aber er spürte am Luftdruck, wie nah er dem Wasser bereits war und kniff die Augen in Reflex zusammen.  
  
Mit einem lauten Klatschen krachte der Ronin in die Fluten. Doch er öffnete nicht sofort die Augen um zu sehen, er bewegte keinen Muskel um an die Wasseroberfläche zu paddeln, nein, er lauschte. Er lauschte und sammelte erneut seine Kräfte. Weit entfernt wie es ihm schien, war eine Explosion zu hören. Sie kam höchstwahrscheinlich vom Luftschiff und Auron wähnte Braska in höchster Gefahr.  
  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen, das Salzwasser schmerzte nur kurz, dann schwamm er an die Wasseroberfläche. Oben angekommen, prustete Auron erst einmal, er hatte sich doch ziemlich viel Zeit gelassen um aufzutauchen. Je länger er einfach verschnaufte und sich umsah, desto mehr merkte er erneut, wie sein Mantel ihn nach unten zog. Auron war nicht im Besitz seiner vollen Körperkräfte und wenn er sich nun, wie er es leicht dramatisch einschätzte, mitten im Ozean, genauer gesagt auf dem Wasserweg von Luca nach Kilika, befand, musste er entweder ein ganzes Stück schwimmen oder ausharren, bis das luftschiff zurückkam. Falls es zurückkam.  
  
Beides war leider mit dem Gewicht des Mantels so gut wie unmöglich. Auron seufzte und begann, sich das Stück Stoff abzustreifen. Er hatte sehr an seinem roten mantel gehangen, es gab von ihm nur dieses eine Exemplar, aber ein Menschenleben war er nun doch nicht wert.  
  
Wie ein Felsbrocken plumpste Der Mantel ins Wasser und Auron knete nervös an seinen Schultern herum. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich als hätte er einige Kilo abgenommen, was nichts daran änderte, dass ihm Arme, Beine und der Rücken schmerzten.  
  
Er musste milde Lächeln. Fast wäre er dem verfallen, was seinen Freund Kinoc stets davon abgehalten hatte, Spitzenpositionen vor ihm zu erreichen: Dem Jammern.  
  
Irgendwann wurde es ihm zu bunt und er schwamm los, ohne festes Ziel, ohne zu wissen wo sich das Luftschiff befand.  
  
Jecht arbeitete sich langsam zu Braska vor, durch die Explosion hatte das Schiff schließlich Feuer gefangen und schlenkerte, als Brüderchen abzudrehen versuchte. Sins Schuppen waren abgesprungen und hatten sich wieder an ihren Wirt gekettet, das Feuer wurde selbst ihnen zu gefährlich. Durch den dichten, schwarzen Qualm konnte Jecht Braska schlecht ausmachen, er drückte sich also am Boden entlang und blinzelte.  
  
"Sir Jecht! Mehgc juh ten!!" hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme rufen. "Was? Ich kann doch kein Al-Bhed!" brüllte er zurück. Er hörte ein Mädchen husten. "Cid's Kleine!" dachte er bei sich. Wie war ihr Name noch gleich? Verdammt, er konnte sie nicht einmal rufen!  
  
Doch Rikku war schlau genug zu bemerken das der Blitzballer sie nicht verstand. Leider konnte das Mädchen nicht anders antworten. Die Rauchschwaden schwebten über ihr hinweg, Leute schrien, Jecht hustete... und impulsiv sprang Rikku nach vorn und warf sich über ihren Onkel. "Sir Jecht! Sir Jecht!" rief sie immer wieder, bis er begriff, dass er ihrer Stimme folgen sollte.  
  
Das Schiff hatte endlich abdrehen können und raste jetzt in ebenso atemberaubender wie völlig lebensmüder Geschwindigkeit in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, was das Feuer noch verstärkte.Als wenn das alles nicht längst genug gewesen wäre, jagte Sin jetzt brüllend hinterher.  
  
"Gibt diese Vieh denn niemals auf?!" Cid war am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.  
  
Jecht und Rikku zogen den immernoch bewusstlosen Summoner wieder in das Schiff, keuchend und in Rikkus Fall- weinend. Der Blitzballer aber rüttelte sie an ihren Schultern zur Besinnung. "Hey, Kid! Schau, ob du ein Gegenmittel und einen normalen Giftstich finden kannst, hörst du? Gegenmittel!"  
  
Die kleine Al-Bhed schniefte und nickte schwach. Dann begann sie in ihren Taschen zu kramen und zog eine Al-Bhed Notration hervor. "Das... für Onkel Braska... hilft!" stotterte sie.  
  
In jeder normalen Situation hätte Jecht gegrinst. Diese Art erinnerte ihn etwas an einen sprachbegabten Ronso.  
  
Käpt'n Cid massierte derweil seine Stirn, ein Zeichen für höchste Konzentration. "Ok!! Sin's Schuppen hin oder her! Wir brauchen Vorsprung! Feuert die letzte Bombensalve! Auf mein Kommando... Vaian!!!" Wieder Rauch, Gebrüll... und diesmal eine Warnung von einem Al-Bhed aus dem Maschinenraum: "Tea Syclrehah rymdah tea Kaclrfehtekgaed iht tah Tnilg tan Gyhuhah helrd yic! Fen janmeanaah Ahankea iht cdianwah!"  
  
Cid betätigte sein Mikrofon: "An alle die mich hören! Haltet euch fest! Wir schmieren ab! Es geht abwärts!!"  
  
Auch Jecht hörte es und flößte Braska hastig das Gegengift ein. Dann ging alles sehr schnell: Die Maschinen gaben Eine nach der Anderen plötzlich auf und Sin tat sein Übriges dazu.  
  
Metall barst, Glas splitterte, Wasser drang in jede Ritze ein. Menschen kreischten und warfen die Arme schützend über den Körper... und Jecht schloß die Augen, Rikku an sich gedrückt. 


	9. Yevon Tempel Baji

09: Yevon Tempel Baji  
  
Langsam öffnete Braska die Augen. Er blinzelte, versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und schüttelte sich. Dann sah er sich um und erschrak fürchterlich, als er merkte, dass er in den Überresten des Flugschiffes eingeklemmt war. Er konnte sich an nichts außer den Stich erinnern, der ihn kurz nach Shivas Niederlage erfasst hatte. Er war also vergiftet worden. Aber nun musste er rasch die anderen finden. Er war nicht schwer verletzt, nur ein paar blutende Schrammen, und sein Bein konnte er auch leicht befreien, doch alles was er sah waren Schiffsüberreste und eine Menge Wasser, über dem riesige Nebelbalken schwebten.  
  
Verzweifelt sah Braska sich um und kroch auf seiner eisernen Insel umher. Er konnte hier nicht fort, mit solch einer riesigen, wenn auch wunderschönen Robe konnte man nunmal nicht schwimmen. "Jekkt!!" rief er mehrere mal, dann nach seinem Schwager und nach der kleinen Rikku, der er von Herzen Gesundheit wünschte.  
  
Schließlich hörte er leise jemanden wimmern. "Hallo? Zasyht ty?" rief der Summoner und im Rest der Nase des Flugschiffes regte sich etwas. "Kalt..." brummte jemand und Braska erkannte Cid's jungen Sohn, der das Schiff gesteuert hatte. "Kard ac ten kid?" fragte er schnell und winkte ein bisschen.  
  
Der junge Mann versicherte, nicht verletzt zu sein, sah aber aus, als hätte er am liebsten losgeweint. "Dad... nicht da!" stotterte er und ließ die Füße ins Wasser hängen. "Und Rikku..." In diesem Moment tauchte eine kleine keuchende Al-Bhed auf.  
  
Es war Rikku und ihr Bruder fing vor Freude nun tatsächlich zu weinen an. Aufgeregt erzählte sie, dass das Blitzballteam und Jekkt unter Wasser wären um nach anderen Überlebenden zu suchen, leider wäre aber tatsächlich schon jemand gestorben.  
  
Erleichert atmete Braska auf. Rikku tauchte wieder hinunter, sie war auch eine gute Schwimmerin und hatte keine Scheu zu helfen, außerdem fehlte ja ihr Vater noch. "Jeammaelrd cummdah Sahclrah iht Al-Bhed tulr meapan sed tah Vüßah yiv tas Putah pmaepah..." murmelte Rikku's Bruder, er war sich sicher das niemand kommen würde um ihnen zu helfen.  
  
Es dauerte auch eine ganze Weile, bis alle Überlebenden geborgen schienen und natürlich war die Stimmung dementsprechend gedrückt und traurig, aber Braska fixierte sich schon auf das nächste Problem: Wie sollten sie jetzt von hier weg kommen? Er wollte nun wirklich nicht warten bis Sin ein weiteres Mal aufkreuzte und noch mehr Menschen tötete, aber jetzt war das Wasser wieder absolut ruhig und sie bewegten sich kein Stück.  
  
Und schon fiel dem Summoner ein weiteres Problem ein, er begann sich zu fragen, wo Auron, sein bester Freund und Guardian, wohl jetzt stecken könnte. Braska konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ertrunken sein sollte, nicht Auron.  
  
Jekkt hatte auch Cid gefunden, er hatte unter Wasser in einer Höhle gessen und auf Hilfe gewartet, da er nicht lange genug die Luft hätte anhalten können um an die Oberfläche zu schwimmen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... was ich tun soll... Ich könnte mit Bevelle kooperieren, um meine Leute zu retten und im Gefängnis zu landen... oder ich kann hier bleiben und verhungern..." Braska runzelte die Stirn. "Was dann? Würden sie ein Schiff herschicken?" Cid lachte höhnisch. "Ach was, so unschuldig sind sie nicht. Wenn, dann nehmen sie den mit Machina betriebenen Heißluftballon um uns hier herauszuholen..."  
  
Diesen Satz musste Braska erst einmal überdenken. Bevelle, das Zentrum Yevons... und Machina? "Habe ich das richtig verstanden?" hakte er nach, "Ihr habt für die Yevoniter Flugschiffe gebaut und sollt nach ihren Regeln bestraft werden?" Rikku's Bruder mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. "Meinten... Kätzers Verpflichtung... gegenüber Yevon... etwas Vernünftiges..." Cid nickte.  
  
"Wir haben kein Geld bekommen." Er ließ den Satz einen Moment so stehen, um dann fortzufahren: "Wenn ich jetzt Verbindung mit ihnen aufnehme, werden sie uns entweder stehen lassen, weil wir Machina benutzt haben, oder sie sperren mich ein, weil wir einen Summoner entführt haben. So sind die Regeln."  
  
Da hatte Braska eine Idee. "Wenn du alle kontaktieren kannst, dann versuch es doch einmal mit Rin! Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern... wie die Priester ihn aus Bevelle entfernen ließen, weil er seine Waren in einer Art Flugschiff verkaufen wollte..."  
  
Cid strahlte. "Oooh... das ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen bin!" rief er und fummelte einen kleinen Kommunikator aus seiner Tasche. "Der funktioniert noch, die Tasche war eng," fügte er erklärend hinzu.  
  
Jecht hatte sich neben dem Summoner auf eine Metallplatte fallen lassen und stöhnte, wie geschafft er doch sei. Dann setzte er sich ruckartig auf.  
  
"Wir haben das Problem mit Herrn Tempelkrieger noch nicht gelöst," gab er zu bedenken, und Braska vefiel kurzzeitig wieder ins Grübeln. Rikku, die die ganze Zeit munter durch die Gegend geschwommen war um sich warm zu halten, hielt kurz inne.  
  
Freundlich lächelte sie Jecht an, und flüsterte dann ein "Danke", welches ihr schon ziemliche Mühe bereitete. Der Blitzballer grinste nur.  
  
Kurz darauf horchten alle auf, ob verletzt oder gesund, ob Al-Bhed oder Yevoniter, denn es ging um ihr aller Leben,als Cid in seine telefonähnliche Machina sprach.  
  
"Rin? Rin! Ja, ich bin aufgeregt, Blödmann! Nein, ich kann mich nicht beruhigen und ich hab auch keinen Tee da! Hör zu! Die Lyha No.1 ist abgestürzt und wi hängen hier im Ozean fest, kannst du uns orten und mit deiner Klapperkiste holen?"  
  
Eine kurze Pause entstand. "Hm?" machte Cid. "Ja, das könnte stimmen! Ja, genau! Was? Wir sind... ungefähr noch fünfundzwanzig... Drei pro Flug? Oh, das könnte dauern... ja, die Verletzten zuerst!"  
  
Er drückte auf einen Knopf und das Gespräch war beendet. Als der Käpitän verkündete, man würde sie alle holen kommen, brach der Jubel aus. Braska dachte noch immer nach.  
  
Doch da fiel Jecht schon etwas Neues ein. "Hey, Alterchen!" rief er Cid zu. "Das, woraus ich dich gefischt habe, war aber keine gewöhnliche Höhle, oder?"  
  
Dem Al-Bhed schien dieses Thema unangenehm zu sein, aber als auch seine Kinder und Braska zu ihm herübersahen, seufzte er und begann, das genauer zu erläutern, obwohl man ihm ansah, dass er am Liebsten gar nicht mehr geredet hätte.  
  
"Das... war ein alter Yevon-Tempel, der von Sin versenkt wurde. Es heißt, dass nur ausreichend geprüfte Summoner die kammer der Asthra dort betreten können. Mehr weiß ich nicht."  
  
Ob er nicht mehr wusste, war vielleicht fraglich, doch Braska war allein von dem Gedanken fasziniert, das sich dort unten noch eine Astrha aufhalten konnte. Irgendwo hatte er bereits davon gelesen... Genau, der alte Tempel... Yevon-Tempel Baji.  
  
Nach zwei Stunden quälend langen Wartens kam endlich Rins Flugzeug angerauscht und die ersten Verletzten konnten eingeladen werden, Braska hatte zwar den Wunsch geäußert, als Letzter transportiert zu werden, da er nach Kilika wollte, aber er machte sich weiterhin Sorgen.  
  
Sorgen um seinen besten Freund. 


	10. Die Frau in Kilika

10: Die Frau in Kilika  
  
Selbst nachdem Rin gekommen war, um sie abzuholen, bestand Braska darauf, noch zwei volle Stunden auf Auron zu warten. "Er kommt," hatte er immer wieder behauptet, "Er wird kommen." Irgendwann wurde er dann von Jecht mit sanfter Gewalt ins Flugzeug gezerrt, da er sich sicher war, dass Braska erfrieren würde, wenn er noch länger bliebe.  
  
"Was, wenn er ertrunken ist?" Jecht versuchte zu lachen, was ihm allerdings nicht sonderlich gut gelang. "Der alte Sturkopf und ertrinken? Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!"  
  
Rasch erreichten sie Klika, ein hübsches, fast ausschließlich auf Planken gebautes Dorf, mit seinen kleinen Holzhütten und seinen Bewohnern, die hauptsächlich vom Juteanbau und der Fischerei lebten.  
  
Alles was Jecht und Braska wollten, war ins Bett, ein Wunsch, der nun leicht erfüllt werden konnte. Mittlerweile war der Summoner von all der Aufregung fast wie von selbst eingeschlafen, sodass er auch erst am nächsten Morgen mit knurrendem Magen erwachte.  
  
Jecht war schon fort, man hörte ihn unten, wie er den Kilika Beasts, der Blitzballmannschaft des Dorfes, scharfe Kommentare zurief. Braska lächelte. Dieser Mann musste im Wasser geboren worden sein.  
  
Wasser... schon wieder fiel ihm Auron ein. Ohne ihn würde er nicht weiterreisen, diesen Entschluss hatte er am letzten Tag gefasst, er war nunmal kein Mensch der seiner Mission wegen so tun konnte als sei nichts geschehen.  
  
Rasch zog er sich seine Robe an und ging hinunter in die Halle seiner Gaststätte, um zu frühstücken. Unten kam die Besitzerin auf ihn zugestürmt. "Lord Braska, Yevon sei gedankt!! Geht es ihnen gut?" Sie begann, ihn von oben bis unten sorgenvoll zu mustern und zu befühlen, bis sie sicher war, dass er weder schwere Verletzungen noch Anzeichen von Erschöpfung aufwies, sonst hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich eigenhändig ins Bett zurückbefördert.  
  
Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Mir geht es gut, dank ihrer Hilfe. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen," sagte der Summoner und bat danach um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, die sie ihm geschwind besorgte.  
  
Nun saß Braska draußen und sah beim Blitzball zu, bis Jecht ihn bemerkte, ihm zuwinkte und aus dem Wasser stieg. "Wie geht es dem Helden?" fragte er amüsiert und drückte seine nassen Haare aus. Braska starrte in die Ferne. "Setz' dich neben mich," sagte er schließlich leise, und Jecht tat stirnrunzelnd wie ihm geheißen. Er wusste, das etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
"Ich habe nachgedacht," sagte Braska nach einer Weile. "Ich will nicht weiterreisen. Versteh' mich nicht falsch, mein Freund, aber meinetwegen sind Menschen gestorben, und ich habe einen der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben verloren. Ich glaube nicht... das ich so die Kraft finde, Sin zu vernichten." Braska versuchte Jecht's Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen, doch der brummte nur unschlüssig vor sich hin.  
  
"Hm..." machte er. "Ich denke, das ich dich verstehen kann. Ich hab ja auch aufgehört, den Weg nach Hause zu suchen... aber denk mal an die Menschen, die auf dich bauen... Ich sag das ja nicht gerne, aber als wir in Kilika ankamen, haben die Leute gejubelt, als wäre Sin längst tot! War irgendwie... cool."  
  
Wieder dachte Braska nach. Viele hatten von Anfang an behauptet, er würde es nicht schaffen, und dieser Meinung war er nun selbst. Hieß das, dass es richtig gewesen war? Würde er es schaffen, wieder ganz normal zu leben, ohne Schuldgefühle denjenigen gegenüber, die ihm vertraut hatten?  
  
"Ich muss nachdenken," meinte er, und setzte sich auf. Er wollte spazieren gehen. Als Braska über die Planken schlenderte, traf er einige junge Männer der Bürgerwehr. Sie fragten ihn, ob er jetzt schon auf dem Weg zum tempel wäre und baten ihn, sich doch etwas zu schonen. "Wenn wir könnten, würden wir für sie kämpfen, Lord Braska," sagte ein großer, dunkelhaariger Jugendlicher von knapp sechzehn Jahren. "Sie sind ein großartiger Summoner, sie haben auf dem Schiff der Al-Bhed große Tapferkeit bewiesen, ob sie es verdient haben oder nicht." Sie salutierten und machten sich auf den Weg zum Hain um zu patroulieren.  
  
Der Summoner seufzte. Er fühlte sich kein bisschen tapfer.  
  
Drei Tage verbrachten Jecht und Braska in Kilika, ohne das eine eindeutige Entscheidung über das Fortführen der Reise gefällt wurde. Jecht schien nicht böse darum, im Gegenteil. Er fand, das etwas Urlaub die Sichtweise positiv beeinflussen konnte, und wollte Braska Zeit geben. Am Abend des dritten Tages jedoch geschah etwas Unglaubliches.  
  
Braska saß auf einem Steg und las ein ziemlich altes Buch, als ihn ein plötzlicher Schrei vom weiter entfernten Bootssteg aufschrecken ließ. Er ließ das Buch fallen und hastete in Richtung der Schreie, die schon mehere Leute aus ihren Hütten gelockt hatten.  
  
Er fand eine junge, völlig aufgelöste Frau, die neben einem augenscheinlich leblosen Körper kniete und um Hilfe schrie. Die Augen des Summoners weiteten sich.  
  
"AURON!!!!" Die Frau hörte auf zu schreien und starrte ihn an, wie er sich nun auch neben den Mann fallen ließ. Auron atmete, wenn auch schwach, und seine Augen wollten sich einfach nicht öffnen, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Er kämpfte sekündlich mit der Ohnmacht, oder dem Schlaf, was es war wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er den ganzen Weg geschwommen war, und den wahrscheinlich schlimmsten Muskelkater seines Lebens hatte. Und sein Mantel... Er war auch nicht mehr da. Wer hatte da nur so fürchterlich geschrien und wieso? Er war doch jetzt da. Er war doch... da. Das mochte wohl das letzte gewesen sein, woran Auron dachte, bevor es dunkel um ihn wurde.  
  
Auron erwachte in einer kleinen Hütte, in der es angenehm nach Blumen roch. Der einer Ecke saß eine Frau mit langen, offenen haselnussbrauen Haaren in einem grünen Leinenkleid auf einem Teppich und schien etwas zu flicken.  
  
Als er sich auf die Seite drehen wollte, musste sie ihn wohl gehört haben, denn sie sah kurz überrascht zum Bett herüber, wobei ihr einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen. Dann erhob sie sich, und lächelte. "Guten Morgen," sagte sie sanft, "Wie fühlen sie sich?" Auron ruckte unwillig mit dem Kopf, offen gestanden wusste er nicht einmal, wie er sich fühlte.  
  
"Hätten sie noch länger geschlafen, wären sie wohl verhungert," fuhr sie fort, "Es ist überhaupt ein Wunder, dass sie nicht längst verhungert sind." Sie verschwand kurz, dann kam sie mit einem Teller Suppe zurück. "Sie müssen versuchen, etwas zu essen... machen sie einfach den Mund auf... und schlucken sie." Sie nahm also einen Löffel voll Suppe, pustete kurz und flößte sie Auron ein, das ging so weiter bis der Teller tatsächlich leer war. Die Frau bestand darauf, dass Auron noch einen zweiten Teller auf diese Weise zu sich nähme, obwohl es eine reichhaltige Fischsuppe war, fürchtete sie um sein Leben, wenn er nicht mehr essen würde.  
  
"Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte sie danach noch einmal, als der Ronin sie durch halbgeöffnete Augen ansah. "Wie... geht es Lord Braska?" fragte er, und sie gluckste verständnislos. "Ich denke, es geht ihm gut. Er steht zwar noch etwas unter Schock - verständlich, aber er wird sie später besuchen kommen." Fürs Erste musste Auron sich damit abfinden, schließlich konnte er sich kaum rühren.  
  
"Mein Name ist übrigends Elaine, Auron. Man war so freundlich, mir ihren Namen schon zu verraten." Eine kurze Pause trat ein, in der Auron bemerkte, dass Elaine grün-goldene Augen hatte. "Ich bewundere sie," sagte sie schließlich und wand sich ab, um weiterhin ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. "Was nähen sie da?" fragte Auron vorsichtig, und diesmal antwortete sie ohne aufzusehen. "Einen Mantel."  
  
Der Ronin schlief noch eine Weile, dann wachte er auf... und sehnte sich nach Besuch. Von Elaine war keine Spur, also starrte er betrübt zur Decke. Sie hatte Recht. Es war ein Wunder, das er noch lebte. Ungefähr eine Viertelstunde später hörte er jemanden hereinkommen, und er hörte auch, dass es mindestens zwei Paar Füße waren, was seine Neugierde erregte. Wieder drehte sich Auron mühsam auf die Seite, und sah seinen Lord auf einem Hocker vor ihm sitzen.  
  
Braska weinte. "Jecht hatte Recht, du bist ein verdammt zäher Teufelskerl," schluchzte er und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Auron war einen Moment lang völlig perplex. "Mylord," murmelte er, "Das... ich..." "Ich wollte nicht mehr weitermachen!" rief Braska, "Ich wollte die Reise abbrechen! Ich dachte... das du tot bist!!" Jetzt musste auch Auron tatsächlich ein paar Tränen wegblinzeln.  
  
Jecht aber stand mit verschränkten Armen ihm Türrahmen. Er konnte diese ganze sentimentale Stimmung nicht vertragen. Elaine lächelte ihn an. "Happy End?" flüsterte sie ihm zu und sah ihn fragend an, woraufhin der Blitzballer mit den Schultern zuckte. "Wer weiß..."  
  
AN: Feels so good to be back!! Tja, falls das hier noch jemand liest, werde ich wahrscheinlich auch in Tränen ausbrechen... ich hab ja auch wirklich lange nichts von mir hören lasse, geschieht mir ja nur recht. ^^;; 


End file.
